bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanca
Being an 8 year old vampire, Jess is, at the very least, somewhat experienced in her abilities and knowledge in the supernatural. However, she's still got a long way to go before she can be considered anything past "Neonate" status. Skills and Abilities As a vampire, Jess has the standard abilities that come with being one. Enhanced strength, enhanced speed and reflexes, and the inability to age. However, as one of the Samsus bloodline, she has one unique ability that makes up for her weakness. Capillarus The secret Discipline of the Samsus is little-known. They're careful to hide it. It sometimes serves their purpose to be underestimated. The vampires who witness this Discipline in use are either gifted with a Samsus coterie-mate's absolute trust, or about to be his victim. Samsus who find out that their brothers or sisters have compromised their secret are never understanding. It's a beautiful, yet terrifying thing to see. In an instant, A Samsus can transform his hair into any shape or form, from weapons to shields to even some tools. Spears, blades, even hammers can be formed with the hair, to a terrifying level of skill and finesse. At the moment, however, Jess can only make use of 4 of the 5 abilities that Capillarus provides. Threadworking: A Samsus can control their individual hairs like a second set of limbs, the control coming to them naturally like moving an arm or a leg. While this power cannot be used to control enough hair to cause damage to someone, it can control enough to pick up a small item or weapon, and be used to use the next power on the list. Threadfangs: A Samsus, with the use of this power, can use their hair as an extension to their normally limited fangs, allowing them to feed through their hair, if they, say, skewer an opponent with their hair. At first, a Samsus can only use this if their oponnent already has an open wound to suck the blood from, but at higher skill levels, they can use it in conjunction with their higher-level skills. Samson's Spear: Taking its name from the warrior Samson, who's incredible power was granted to him by his hair, this ability allows a Samsus to use their very hair as a weapon, fashioning and hardening their strands of hair into massive, deadly weapons. Focus all the hair into a dense, sharp point, or create a literal blade out of the hair. A Samsus has nearly complete control over their hair with this skill, and can use it in other practical ways such as lifting objects. Climbing Thread: With the use of this ability, the Samsus can utilize their hair literally as another limb, or limbs. They can now use their hair to climb walls, swing from vines, catch their fall, and so on. Very useful for a vampire on the move, or running away from enemies. Obfuscate Night-dwellers, predators by nature and keepers of the Masquerade, vampires are inherently (and necessarily) creatures of secrecy and stealth. From hiding minute objects to the ability to appear as someone else to the power to fade from sight entirely, the Discipline of Obfuscate grants the Kindred uncanny powers of concealment, stealth, and deception. Obfuscate clouds the mind in practice. For example, a character hiding an object by using this Discipline doesn't actually make the object disappear, nor does someone using the Discipline to hide himself truly vanish. Rather, the mind sees "around" the Obfuscated object, refusing to acknowledge it, even if that requires a bit of filling in mental blanks. To continue the example, if a character Obfuscated a large sheet of plywood and tried to hide behind it herself, those looking at the plywood would, indeed, see the character lurking behind it but not see the plywood itself. The shroud of Obfuscate is very difficult to penetrate. Few Kindred or other supernatural creatures can see through it, and only under the rarest of circumstances do mortals have any hope. Because they operate on a less conscious and mostly instinctual level, however, animals often perceive a vampire's presence -- and react with appropriate fear or hostility -- even if they cannot detect him with their normal senses. Similarly, children, the mentally ill and others who see the world in ways not quite normal might pierce the deception at the Storyteller's discretion. Some Kindred with Auspex are able to see through Obfuscate, or at least sense the presence of a supernatural deception. It's important to note that Obfuscate affects the viewer's mind, rather than making any true physical change to the vampire. Thus, the Discipline is not effective at cloaking a character from mechanical devices. Photographs, video cameras and the like record the normal blurred image that all vampires leave in such media, not the assumed appearance. Obfuscate does affect any individual currently using the recording device, however, so someone videotaping an Obfuscated vampire sees the illusion when looking through the lens, discovering the truth only later when he reviews the tape itself. Auspex This potent Discipline grants a character superlative sensory capabilities. At the lowest levels, it sharpens a Kindred's mundane senses. As one progresses in mastery, entirely new avenues of insight open up before the user. Ultimately, this is the Discipline of gleaning information, whether that data comes from sights and smells, from auras and patterns of energy or directly from the mind of another creature. In addition, Auspex can be used to pierce the veil of powers that cloud, dissemble and deceive. Indeed, precious little can be kept secret from a true master of Auspex. Once in a while, this uncanny Discipline provides extrasensory and even precognitive visitations. Such premonitions might come as quick flashes of imagery, overwhelming feelings of empathy or even as an ominous sense of foreboding. The Kindred has absolutely no control over these insights, but he can learn to interpret their significance given time and experience. Such potent sensitivity can have its drawbacks, however. When a vampire actively uses any level of Auspex save the fifth (Twilight Projection), he runs the risk of his delicate senses being overwhelmed by excessive stimuli. Sudden or severe occurrences such as a gun report or flash bulb in the eyes can distract the character unless the player succeeds on a Resolve roll. Failure disorients the character, making him effectively unaware of his surroundings until the end of the following turn. Although Auspex is a potent Discipline, especially at high levels of mastery, a given Kindred's execution of it is not always flawless. Other supernatural powers and abilities can cloud or contest the power of Auspex, the most common of these being Obfuscate -- the direct opposite of Auspex, in many ways. Celerity Tales and legends of vampires ascribe to them inhuman speed, the ability to move faster than the eye can see, and even to appear in two places at once. While some of those accounts are exaggerated, Kindred with the Discipline of Celerity can indeed move far faster than any mortal. They appear to blur into nothingness, all others moving as if in slow motion in comparison. Weaknesses Weakness to Light/Fire As creatures of darkness even more sensitive to light than most of the Damned, the Mekhet suffer certain banes of vampiric existence more acutely than do their fellow Kindred. Whenever Mekhet suffer damage from sunlight or fire, they take additional damage from the source. Just as shadow cannot exist without light, so too does light banish shadow. Personality Due to her militant upbringing, Jess is a very hardened, disciplined woman with a large penchant for seeing justice and equality. This leads her to be very calculating when it comes to battle, and she rarely thinks with her emotions. Having seen many horrors on the battlefield, she is also very "used" to seeing violence, and isn't afraid to use it if she deems it necessary for resolving a conflict. When it comes to weapons of choice, she often rejects firearms, seeing them as too unreliable, unlike her own hair. History Growing up in town to a single father, Jess's upbringing was far less "normal" than most children. Her father was a bit... "off". Jess was born a bastard child to her father and a prostitute, who hunted her father down and dumped the responsibility of the child on him. Not wanting the child, he wasn't the best father, but he wasn't so depraved as the abuse or neglect her. Instead, since he got her from the prostitute, he began raising her as a soldier, one who would carry his legacy as a wonderful mercenary. He began by teaching her how to use a gun at age five, and then at age 7, knives. However, due to her apparent wonderful talent for knife-fighting, he began to teach her solely how to fight with knives, quickly having her master them in mere years. At age 13, he decided to begin bringing her on mercenary missions with him, to further harden her into a perfect soldier. Her first kill was when she was 14. As time went on, not much changed. She'd train with her father, she'd join him on missions, and they'd go home and repeat. However, it wasn't long until she witnessed her father's death, caused by a miscommunication of the team. In order to not be kiled herself, she fled the battlefield. She was 16 at the time. Seeking to honor her father's death, she continued to train with knives, seeking to become the best at them. At times, it seemed that her skill surpassed the knives' themselves, occasionally breaking them from the force she put into her slices and stabs. She did this for nearly 4 years. However, her skills with knives did not go unnoticed. When she was 20, she was contacted by a shady looking person, who offered her the chance to even further enhance her ability, and transcend the shackles of humanity altogether. Hesitantly accepting, the man was quick to Embrace her, and transform her into a vampire of the Samsus Bloodline. Since then, she has been doing odd-jobs in the cover of night, putting her new skills to use. Relationship Guide *(Character) - Friend *(Character) - Lover *(Character) - Enemy Feel free to add more complex types of relationship or go into detail about specific relationships if it pleases you. Category:Characters